Plants Vs. Zombies WORLDS
PvZ Worlds is a base building MMO strategy video game. Players need to build their own garden using the resources collected through buildings and from attacking other players using zombies through the game's fighting features. The main resources are Sun, Brains and Zombucks. Players can conjoin to create neighborhoods, groups of up to 35 people who can then partake in Neighborly Battles, give and receive zombies, and talk with each other. Gameplay: Plants Vs. Zombies WORLDS is an online multiplayer game in which players build a community (in the form of a neighborhood), train zombies, and attack other players to earn Sun, Brains and Zombucks. Sun,Brains and Zombucks can be used to build and reload buildings and plants that protect the player from other players attacks. Brains and Zombucks is also used to train and upgrade zombies and tricks. The game also features a pseudo-single player campaign in which the player can attack a series of fortified gardens and earn Sun, Brains and Zombucks. The game has 2 'workers' by default but one can install more workers (maximum 5) using diamonds, workers are important for upgrading any building. If all workers are busy one has to either wait (if the player wants to upgrade a building) for them to be free or free them up using diamonds. Buildings and Plants: To earn and store Sun and Brains, players must plant Sunflowers an d Solar Panels and Schools and Brain Banks, respectively. Brains are used to train new zombies, carry out research in the z-lab to upgrade zombies, to re-load Z-Turrets (available from Home level 2) and to build and upgrade certain buildings, mostly pertaining to buildings used in attacking another player's garden. Sun is used to plant defensive plants and to upgrade your home, which allows access to more buildings and higher levels for existing buildings. At Home level 7,zombucks becomes available; this type of resource is used to train and upgrade elite zombies and zombie heroes, create elite tricks (available from Home level 7), and fuel the zombot flamethrower, a defensive building that is available only at Home level 10. Carrotillery which is a defensive building that is only available at Home Level 10, is fueled by sun. Home level 7 also provides access to a new hero - Professor Brainz . It is the only hero born out of Zombucks. To earn and store Zombucks, players must build Money wells and Z-Banks. There are a number of plants available to the player to defend their village, including peashooters, apple mortars, potato mines, lighting reeds, plant traps, cacti , Cabbage Pults, zombot flamethrowers and carrotilleries. Players can also build wallnuts, which can be upgraded, as a players Home level increases. Zombies and Tricks: The game has two kinds of Z-training facilities (Z-training facilities and Elite Training Facilities) and two kinds of trick factories (trick factory and elite spell factory). The Z-training facilities train zombies using brains (Zombie, Hunter, Caveman, imp, Super-fan imp, balloon zombie, scientist, medic, aerotastic gondola, Zombot mini, medieval mech and digger ) whereas Elite training facilities train zombies using zombucks. (jetpack imp, bunny zombie, kung fu zombie, Gargantuar, sorceress , Zombot dark dragon and laser zombie) The trick factories follow the same pattern, normal trick factory creates tricks using brains (Thunder, Medicine, Hunger, Acrobatic, Frost and Duplication ) and elite trick factory using zombucks. (Toxic, Drill, Swiftness and tombstone) Al lzombies and tricks have different properties. As the player progresses, several zombies and tricks get unlocked. Trivia: * This is like a mix between Plants Vs. Zombies Adventures and Clash of Clans. * The Balloon Zombie drops explosive presents.